The present invention relates to safety structures used during building construction, and more particularly to such structures providing an elevated walkway and/or protective covering for a sidewalk or the like.
Sidewalks adjacent to tall buildings under construction or during remodeling are typically provided with a bridge-type scaffold structure for protecting passers-by from falling objects, the structure also providing an elevated walkway above the sidewalk for workers on the job. One conventional form of such structures employs in-place fabrication from posts, beams, braces, etc. Typical modular forms of similar prior art structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,746,027 to Cannon, 3,382,949 to Block, and 3,566,991 to Prouly. A number of disadvantages are exhibited in each of the above examples, including one or more of the following:
1. They are excessively time-consuming to fabricate and dismantle;
2. They are difficult to transport and store in they are excessively bulky, even when dismantled;
3. They are difficult to use in that they do not preserve convenient lines of sight for use such as by surveyors of the work in process;
4. They are unsightly; and
5. They are excessively expensive to provide in that they include intricate custom components and fittings.
Thus there is a need for modular walkway system that overcomes the above disadvantages.